Headcanon
by twistedartist
Summary: A collection of headcanons that I've written. Primarily Dramione, but others thrown in.
1. Set One

Draco jumped at the jingling of Christmas music coming from his pocket. It took him a minute to realize that the sound was that... fellytone that Blaise had asked him to hold onto. He pulled it out of his pocket, and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have Blaise's phone?"

"He gave it to me."

"Oh. Well."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Who is this?"

"Hermione." With a click, she hung up.

* * *

Three months in and Ron pissed her off. She packed her overnight bag and apparated to her haven. Crossing through the gates, she paused when she saw the man on the steps. Shaking off the odd feeling that rose, she continued past him into the castle.

Draco stared after her, praying she would not forgive the weasel this time.

* * *

Draco stared at the announcement. The weasel and Hermione were engaged. He had waited too long. With a sigh, he set down the paper. Gathering his courage, he began the long walk to his mother's study to let her know to make the offer to the Greengrasses.

* * *

Astoria woke to a voice.

"Hermione, please, love you mmmphmmm" a tear rolled down her face. She knew she hadnt been his first choice, but he had never told her who had been. Silently crying, she wrapped her arms over her swollen belly, and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Hermione sank into a deeper dream. The soft smell of Amortentia filled her senses, and a set of hands covered her eyes. She let out a sigh, and relaxed against the body behind her. She sniffed, enjoying the scent. Spearmint, parchment, fresh mown grass... but what was this? A familiar and yet unfamiliar cologne. She concentrated and after a moment, realized what it was. She whirled in the dream man's arms, brown eyes meeting steel. She woke with a squeak, waking the redhead next to her.

"Hermione, whats wrong?" she looked at her husband.

"Oh, nothing Ron. Go back to sleep."

* * *

She held her first grandchild, Cassiopia Jane Malfoy. The infant's brown curls fell softly over her cherubic face. The baby snuffled, than opened her eyes. Steel gray orbs met Hermione's whiskey colored ones. With a start she realized that this is what any child she would have had with Draco may have looked like.

* * *

The 25th Annual Victory Ball was in full swing, and Ginny sat watching the youngsters. A dashing Scorpius Malfoy had come over and and asked Ron to dance. A red faced Ron had started to protest, only to be hushed by his wife. Ginny watched her 17 year old neice wander off. A few minutes later, the boy's parents joined them at their table. A heavily pregnant Astoria sat down next to Ginny.

"Dance Astoria?"

"Draco, darling. I'm as big as a house. Ask Hermione." he smiled at his wife, and turned to the woman in question.

"Dance Hermione?" A glance at Ron revealed his displeasure, but he didnt refuse. Hermione took his pro-offered hand, and they went to the dance floor. After a few minutes, Ron wandered away to the snack table. Ginny sat watching the couples on the floor when Astoria piped up.

"He doesn't look at me like that you know."

"Pardon?" Ginny glanced at the woman seated next to her.

"Draco. He has never looked at me like that." Ginny looked back to the dance floor to find Draco staring down at Hermione in utter adoration.

* * *

Narcissa found him passed out drunk in the library, covered in copies of Hogwarts: A History, and clutching a copy of the Prophet. She carefully levitated him out of the pile, through the house and into bed. She pulled the sheets over him and extracted the paper from his grasp, wondering what had driven her child to drink. Idly she unfolded the paper, gasping at the front page news. The Granger girl and the young Weasley boy were marrying. That was the day Narcissa found out her son's true feelings for the muggleborn witch.


	2. Set Two

**Not all Dramione this time... I had a few other scenes floating around my head. Read and Review please. Reviews are my lifeblood.**

* * *

Sirius slammed the motorcycle to a stop, and stared at the ruins of his best friend's home. Only moments had passed since the walls had crumbled, and dust still stirred in the air. James, Lily and little Harry all lost under that rubble. A sudden sob broke through his lips. He brought a hand to his face and was mildly surprised to find tears running from his eyes. He was so focused on the anguish that he didn't notice Hagrid's approach. He started when Hagrid's huge hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Sirius" the large man sniffled. "We have to 'em, ge' 'em out, 'fore the muggles come." Sirius nodded, and they began moving chunks of rubble, Sirius by wand, Hagrid by brute strength. It only took a few moments to find James, lying across what had been the stairway. The position made it appear he had been defending the stairwell when he was slain. They moved James' body to the yard, and the pair of grief stricken men continued up. What they found in Harry's bedroom shocked them into frozen silence. Lily's body lay on the floor, an arm flung out, protecting a cooing, tearful, very much alive Harry. A shocked gasp escaped Sirius, prompting the small boy to open his eyes. A rush of emotion filled him as the boy smiled at his godfather. The sound of sirens soon trickled into the room. Sirius reached out, scooped up the child, and handed him to Hagrid.

"Quick man! Take him to Dumbledore!" He used his sleeve to wipe the tears, and the small amount of blood welling from the child's forehead. Wrapping his godson in a blanket, he pushed him into Hagrid's arms. "Take the bike. Death Eaters may be here soon" Great tears dripped down Hagrid's beard as the man nodded. He turned to go, but paused at the door, turning back to the other man.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I know 'ee was more than yer friend, ee was your family." With that said, the man left. Sirius busied himself by reaching down and closing Lily's eyes, while the bike roared to life, and faded into the distance. The sound of concerned voices murmured from the yard. Sirius glanced down at Lily's body once more. With tears in his eyes, and a heavy heart, he disapparated away, determined to track down the rat responsible for this.

* * *

Scorpius stood in front of the pet shop window, watching the trio of ferrets gambol and play. After a moment, he felt the presence of his best friend Rose joining him.

"Hey Score!"

"Hello Rosie."

"Whatcha doing?" the redheaded girl asked.

"I'm trying to decide which one to get. Grandmother sent me some money for my birthday and told me to get whatever I wanted." The third year grinned at the girl.

"Oh. Well. I like the white one. He looks smart." the boy looked at her and grinned.

"I do too." They shot each other a look, and rushed the shop's door.

Fifteen minutes, and fifty galleons later, the pair strode out with a brilliant white ferret on a leash. It crawled up to Scorpius' shoulder, and chittered at Rose.

"He needs a name." the girl smiled and gave the little creature a scratch on the head.

"I was thinking Moody. After that one crazy eyed portrait in the DADA hallway. And because he seems a bit temperamental." He said as the ferret hissed at a passerby.

"Perfect. Want to go to the joke shop now? I'm sure Uncle George is there today." The pair skipped off, enjoying their afternoon.

When he stepped off the train at Christmas hols, and introduced his familiar to his parents, he couldnt understand why his mother fell on the ground in laughter, while his father went sheet white with a scowl.

* * *

He never admitted it, not even to himself, up until the eve of her wedding. He carefully scribed out his notions, and sent it off to her, along with a check.

_Dear Hermione, _

_My mother once told me that little boys pick on the little girls they love best. I took this to heart, and far to far. I didn't realize this until we were 14, at the Yule Ball, and I saw you dancing with Krum. Please forgive me for my cruelty, and mostly, for my stupidity. Accept this gift in good faith, to start your life with a better man than I. _

_My Heart Is Forever Yours, _

_Draco_

She gasped at the amount. Thirty million galleons, already put into her accounts, and not returnable. No matter what may happen with Ron, she was well off, for life. She used it to put herself, and later her children, and their shared grandchildren thorough university and graduate school.

* * *

Draco stared at his son's fiancee'. She was the spitting image of her mother, except for the distinct auburn cast to her curls. She looked a bit uncomfortable, and he suddenly realized he was staring. He shook himself, and belatedly reached out a hand. She shook his hand, and then quickly tucked hers back into her pockets. Astoria nudged him, trying to get him to speak.

"Oh. Um. Congratulations. How long have you and Score been seeing each other?" the girl gave him a small smile and glanced at his son.

"Since fourth year, so around ten years now."

"Have you two told your parents yet?"

"That is our next stop." She said, a stressed look crossed her face.

"Well, I wish you all the luck in the world Miss Weasley. Knowing your father, it will be... interesting to say the least.",


End file.
